Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe)
Harley Quinn is a character first featured in the show Batman: The Animated Series. She first appears in the episode Joker's Favor and has commonly appeared ever since. She is The Joker's henchwoman and before that was his docter ar Arkham Asylum. She loves The Joker despite being abused by him and will do anything for his approval. She also befriends Poison Ivy . Intern Originally Harleen Quinzel was an inter at Arkham Asylum joining because she thought the super criminals were interesting. Whilst walking down a hallway with Joan Leland Harley heard The Joker whistling and walked over to him where he winked at her. Later as she went to her office she found a flower on her desk with a note from The Joker. When she came to confront him about him being out of his cell, he surprised her by saying he felt he could relate to and share his secrets with her. She then worked 3 months trying to set up a session with The Joker and felt she prepared herself until he told her that he was beaten by his father as a kid. He also told her a story of the only time he saw his father happy was at the circus remembering the clowns. He later said that he imitated the clowns with his fathers best Sunday pants and because he tore them was given a broken nose. He then explains the downside of comedy. Harley begins to feel sympathy for the Joker and eventually the sessions turn around with The Joker as the doctor and Harley as the patient explaining how she had fallen in love with him. Later Harley becomes frightened when the Joker escapes Arkham for a week before being brought in by Batman. Seeing Joker broken in his cell she decides to break him out and robs a joke store stealing a harlequin costume as well as various other items. Then breaking into Arkham and knocking out a few guards along the way she reaches Jokers cell wiring the door with explosives and breaks him out saying "Knock, knock pudding, say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn" before escaping Arkham in a car. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn starts in her first appearance on TV in "Joker's Favor," as being both girlfriend and sidekick of the Joker. She has the part of tricking the cops and freezing them with stand-still gas. She saves Charles Collins, but Collins is betrayed by the Joker, that left him for dead. She is quickly apprehended by Batman, where she thinks about beauty school. She comes back later in "The Laughing Fish," where she helps the Joker get a quick money scheme of selling his own type of 'happy' fish. She is noted that she hates fish and everything about them. She almost kills the first person who didn't help them make a production, while Joker killed the 2nd one. Harvey Bullock investigates on his own, but is captured by Harley, with the intent of dropping him in a vat filled with a shark, but Joker stopped her, saying that Batman would come any second. Batman comes, saves Bullock, and broke the vat with the shark. Batman puts Joker at a awkward stage, but he jumps over with a float-able, but the shark was free in the ocean. He was presumed dead with Bullock saying the real and awful truth, and Harley misses him because of that. She appears in the episode, "Almost Got 'Im," where she helps the Joker electrocute Batman by using laughter as their source from the crowd. It was gong to work, but Catwoman intervenes and saves Batman. Yet, she wanted Joker to herself, but Harley knocks her out with the boxing glove gun. Quinn ties her up and put her in the kitty food grinder. Harley teases her about having a kitty and how it died since the myth of always landing on their feet is false. Harley turns it on, and Batman is taunted by her, when Quinn says, "What are you going to do? Kick me around or save your kitten. You only got time for one." The switch was right behind him, he shuts it off, and gives Harley to the police. The next episode, "The Man Who Killed Batman," where she impersonates a lawyer called by her real name. She makes a joke to Bullock, saying that she served him a subpoena once. She changes her appearance and her boss, the Joker, plans to rob a jewelry shop to get the Batman's attention to make he is alive. When she takes all of the jewels, the Joker wants them to be put away, she thinks he is joking, but he tosses her and she is frightened and quickly puts them back. She, the Joker, and his henchmen tie up the Squid and she plays the funeral song. On "Harley and Ivy," she is fired by the Joker for messing his one shot to kill Batman, even though they got away by her quick reflex. She misses working for him after 5 seconds of saying she could make it on her own. She tries to steal the jewel: Harlequin Diamond worth 10 million, to impress Joker. She gets it perfectly until Poison Ivy trips the alarm stealing a plant from the lab at the museum. Quinn blames Ivy for tripping the alarm, but they soon aquianted each other, after Harley helped her escape. They rode away in style, and began their friendship. They're known as the Queens of Crime, and Joker grew angry after seeing how Harley wasn't there with him cleaning up the place, and how she proved him wrong. Joker comes at their hideout where Ivy tries to convince Quinn that Joker is wrong for her, and she needs to become independent. Joker tries to take their money, but Joker and the henchmen are vulnerable to toxins of their hideout. Ivy and Quinn escape, saying that no man can take them alive. Renee Montaya blew their tire and caught them. She appears in "Trial," as one of the jurors such as Riddler , Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Ivy, and the Mad Hatter , Two-Face as the prosecutor, the Ventriloquist as the baliff, and the Joker as the judge. She tries to capture Batman again, but is stopped by the police. In" Harlequinade," she appears first to help Batman find out where the Joker is and what's he planning, but on the way, she reveals the kicks and the stuff she gets out of being Joker's girlfriend. She betrays Batman, after Joker get hits and Batman leaving her in his car. Yet, she finds out, he wan't coming back for anybody even her or the hyenas. She betrays Joker, and stops the atomic bomb plan from happening. Her rage causes her to knock Joker, who is quickly found under the hands of Harley. Joker taunts her, saying that she doesn't have the guts to kill him, but she grabs the gun and pulls the trigger. Out, comes a flag showing, "Rat, tat, tat," and he gives her a look, only to laugh happily seeing that she has the guts to be strong and even take out her love. In "Harley's Holiday," she gets out of Arkham, proving to be sane. Everything goes well, until she she forgot to take out the security tag from the dress. She completely gone mad, assaults Bruce Wayne, and kidnaps Veronica Vreeland. Boxy Bennett helps her until they betray each other, and Veronica's father goes mad with a tank. She releases Veronica, and fights Batman, only to knock herself out. She is transferred back to Arkham, and kisses Batman twice. She appears in "Lock-up," as one of the patients abused by Lock-up, and when he is arrested, she taunts, saying he is one of us. In "Holiday Knights," she appears with Ivy and controls Bruce Wayne to spend his money on a holiday-shopping spree. After he falls over a elevator shaft, he changes into Batman. Although he is knocked out by both villianesses, he regains conscience, and traps them under a Christmas tree. In "Joker's Millions," she is left behind by the Joker after a heist. She is lightened after he is rich, but soon angered after he seeks new girlfriend. She escapes and impersonates a cop. When he is apprehended, she beats him with a club. In "Over the Edge," she sues Bruce Wayne in Scarecow's nightmare in Batgirl's mind. In "Girls' Night Out," Ivy and Quinn team up with Livewire to get quick cash, but soon versus both Batgirl and Supergirl. The hero duo found out the hideout, but the villlainesses knew. Harley uses the knockout glove, but it backfires and knocks her out. Ivy and Livewire is soon apprehended. In "Mad Love," Batman Beyond In the sequel series movie Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker during a flashback Harley dresses as an old woman to fool Robin into saving her from two Joker thugs. When he saves her she whacks him in the head with a mallet and her and Joker take him to the ruined Arkham Asylum. There the two twist his mind into becoming a mini joker. When Batman and Batgirl find out they attack Harley and Joker. To take down both villains they split up and Batgirl takes on Harley. The two fight into some ruins and Harley hides. While telling her she would be a good mother to mini joker Harley prepares to take Batgirl out with a rock when Robin shows up with her bazooka throwing it to her. Harley and Batgirl fight some more ending with them both being blown off the side of a cliff. While Batgirl grabs a ledge and Harleys hand to save her Harleys costume rips sending her to the bottom of the cavern. It is later seen at the end of the movie that Harley survived her fall and is the grandmother and raiser of Jokerz gang members Dee and Dee. Trivia Harley is not a real blond as said in the episode "Harlequinade." Bud and Leu, her pet hyenas, first appeared in "The Man who Killed Batman." Category:Batman: The Animated Series Characters